


Elrond's Greatest Achievement

by Vérë (Weltenweber)



Series: His Greatest Achievement [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Elrond, Everyone - fear the House of Fëanor!, First Impressions, Gen, Great Deeds, Humor, Light-Hearted, Meet the Family, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltenweber/pseuds/V%C3%A9r%C3%AB
Summary: In which Elrond meets Maglors brothers and finds out that the definition of a "great deed" is indeed a matter of interpretation. At least according to Caranthir, who has his own idea of what exactly Elrond’s greatest achievement is.





	Elrond's Greatest Achievement

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Ho,
> 
> I just had this silly little plot bunny hopping in and I could not resist writing it down.  
> Sorry about that. :P

'Everyone, this is Elrond.' Maglors hand on his shoulder was comforting. And Maedhros presence behind him gave him a sense of security. He could not deny that he was somewhat nervous.

It was, after all, not every day that you met the infamous sons of Fëanor. Meeting one of them was already terrifying, meeting two of them grounds enough for hysterical screaming; so meeting _all_ of them... - Well...let’s just say that even the most stout-hearted elf would be reduced to a quivering mess.

 

There was a reason after all, why even the Valar treated this family with extreme wariness and caution.

 

So Elrond was quite proud of himself that __his__ expression of discomfort merely manifested itself in mild nervousness.

 

And he was even prouder of himself, when he managed to look completely unconcerned, as he was suddenly pierced by five pairs of curious, assessing eyes.

 

A dark-haired Elf rose from his sitting position and stepped forward. „I am Carnistir.“, he said simply and gave Elrond a quick once-over.

 

'I have heard of you before.'

 

'Oh?'. So Maglor had talked about him. He was quite touched.

 

'Yes...you are the one who did something very brave.'

 

_Elrond, fearlessly, defiantly securing the retreat of his host out of Eregion, as he stood alone against the might of Saurons army._

__

'Something, that was very memorable. An act, nobody will ever forget and worthy of being written down in the history books.'

__

_Elrond establishing Imladris, The Last Homely House East of the Sea, as a stronghold and refuge._

'It was astonishing. '

 

_Horns blowing in the wind. Banners, proudly displayed, dancing through the air. Elrond, undaunted,  fighting back-to-back with Gil-Galad, valiantly facing down the never-ending forces of the Abhorred One._

__

'But extremely dangerous...You played with fire. And you survived.'

 

_Elrond moving quietly, swiftly, deadly. Wraiths screeching in murderous anger. His sword glittering in the pale moonlight; driving away the shadows of the Nine._

 

Caranthirs face split into a grin.

 

**'You are the one who _ _bit__ Nelyo!'**

 

Elrond face-palmed.

 

 

~* _~_

_Everywhere around him was destruction, carnage and death. As the tall red-haired elf grabbed his brother and started to lead him away, Elrond lost it. He broke out of Maglors grip and bit Maedhros only remaining hand. Hard._

 


End file.
